Black Fire
by BloodOnMyTeeth
Summary: Mitchie hates Sirius Black. More so because everyone seems to love him, despite him being nasty and arrogant! Mitchie manages to wage war with the Marauders whilst the Wizarding War begins to affect her for the first time. Will her hatred last when she realises they need to put aside pride and work together to defeat a common enemy? M for language and later sexual scenes.
1. Game On

**AN: Hi! :) for those of you who've read** **Met His Match** **and wanted to read more, thank you! I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be or where it will end, it could be in 1981 or even in 1998! Who knows! I would like reviews and PM's with ideas and opinions from you all whilst writing this story!**

 **You don't have to have read the** **Met His Match** **one-shot to read this but you can find it on my page if you would like to :)**

 **Friday 13th May 1977**

The Gryffindor common room. It's a place most outsiders would usually consider full of calm, collected and responsible young individuals. They would be wrong.

In an evening such as this, where I walk into the common room later than usual, it is not unusual to find many of my fellow Gryffindor's sprawled all over the main room, on the sofas, by the fire, standing on tables... Well, you get the idea.

To most outsiders, mainly my _never-do-anything-interesting_ Ravenclaw classmates, the idea of being surrounded by lots of "enthusiastic, young Gryffindor's", as Professor McGonagall likes to call them, sounds like heaps of fun. It's not. At times like these, walking through the common room feels like walking, unarmed, through no-man's-land. _Fucking dangerous!_ The possibility of being hexed, tripped, or even jumped on is very high in the Gryffindor common room. Trust me, there is no such thing as "house loyalty" when it comes to humour.

As I step out from the shadows of the backside of our dear old Fat Lady, I realise, to my utmost horror, that in order to get to my dorm, I must walk past a particular group of notorious pranksters. Yes, yes, those ones. The ones all of the girls, especially, to my annoyance, my friends, swoon over. I study them, all four leaning against the back of a nearby sofa in an intimidating line. Peter Pettigrew is closest to me, his attention, however, is fully on James Potter, who looks as though he is telling Peter something deadly important about Quidditch. Okay, so maybe I could sneak past those two unnoticed. Next up is Remus Lupin, who I'm not worried about at all, even if he wasn't engrossed in the book under his nose. Sirius Black, however, no matter how distracted his is by the big-breasted, doe-eyed, seventh year girl he is currently talking to, no matter how slim the chances of him seeing me with his back turned towards me are, _him_ , I am worried about. Sirius Black seems able to detect a vulnerable, "prankable" student from a mile away and I would be easy prey for a hex tonight.

Carefully and quietly, I make my way towards the entrance of the girls' dorms, thankfully escaping the attention of Peter and James. Remus is still frowning at his Potions book and Sirius is still facing in the opposite direction, much to my relief. I reach the door and sigh heavily, but silently, thankful I made it here alive.

"Mitchie! There you are!"

Daria's voice carries across the room from the large fire, alerting everyone, I'm sure, of my presence. This isn't the first time her big mouth has landed me in trouble. Before I can turn around a glare at my red-headed friend, an invisible rope encircles my legs, tugging at them from behind me.

"Sirius, no-" I hear Remus' voice warn, obviously failing to successfully do so, as I'm pulled onto the floor, face first. My blonde hair is fanned on the floor around my head, some has managed to make its way into my mouth and I begin to choke.

"Looks like she's fallen for you, Padfoot," I hear the cocky, amused voice of James Potter break the silence of the surrounding onlookers, who begin giggling and chatting again. Anger and humiliation rushes over me and quickly turning my body over, despite the fact that my legs are still "tied" together, I aim my wand at my attacker.

"Everte Statum!"

My spell throws Sirius backwards and he lands on his back, winded, on the floor of the other side of the sofa. The invisible rope releases my legs and I hurry to stand up, my wand pointing at him, ready, if he decides to retaliate. Instead of hexing me, however, Sirius smiles up at me, as though he's impressed, feeding the flames of my anger even more.

"Don't you smile at me, Black. Not unless you want your precious hair to disappear," I threaten him, shaking my wand to emphasise my seriousness. His arms raise in defeat and his face grimaces at the thought of losing something almost as important to him as his wand. Breaking away from his eyes, I notice the big-breasted, doe-eyed girl isn't so doe-eyed any more. Her eyes are throwing daggers in my direction and if looks could kill, I'd be dead and cremated.

"Mitchie! Come on! Let's go!" Daria's hands pull me through the door to the dorms and I'm soon away from the shocked looks everyone in the common room was giving me. "What the hell?"

Finally lowering my wand, my head rests against the cool wall in the corridor and I try to control the adrenaline pumping through me. Daria's hand waves in front of my eyes and I give her my attention at last.

"Daria, hi."

"Hi?! _Really_? You just attacked him! You realise that, right?"

Realisation of what I'd just done sinks in and I stare at my friend in horror.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit," she nods, her wide eyes seem to be assessing my sanity. "Why, of all people, did it have to be Sirius Black?"

"Not now, Daria. Don't defend him-"

"I'm not."

"-just because you fancy him."

"I'm not defending him! But it's Sirius Black! You're really going to have to watch your back now, idiot."

"Shit."

She chuckles, shaking her head. "Yeah, shit." Sighing, she places her cool, pale hand on my upper arm. "I know it's been a rough day but Mitch, you can't just lash out at people. Especially those boys. You know how they are, now you'll not only have to watch out for Sirius, but all of them. That's four people, as well as upset "fans",-" she makes quotation marks with her little fingers, "-that you'll have to look out for. I swear you just like the danger."

I roll my eyes at her and stick my tongue out, making her roll her eyes in return.

"Come on," I smile, gesturing my head towards the stairs that lead to our room.

 **Earlier That Day**

I sit myself down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, next to Daria, who has nearly finished eating her breakfast cereal as she's in such a rush to see Professor McGonagall before first period begins. She's had two panic attacks in the last couple of days thinking about our OWLs next month. I already know she'll do great, but no matter how many times I try reassuring her, it never works. I'm more laid back about our exams, even though I should probably study Potions more than I currently do.

"Right, I'm going," she announces, pushing away her bowl with a shaking hand. I open my mouth to give her some comforting words but I'm stopped by the arrival of a letter. I didn't even notice the Owls swooping in the Great Hall seeing as I rarely get mail. Not that my mom doesn't _want_ to send me a letter everyday, just my dad stops her because he knows it would drive me crazy.

I recognise my mothers handwriting straight away and open the envelope whilst trying to reassure Daria.

"Just stay calm and if you need me, I'm-"

My voice cracks as I read the letter, the inked words already smudged by my mothers tears.

"What is it?" Lily Evans, a casual friend from the year above, reaches across the table to place her hand on mine.

"My, um, auntie died," I answer, still in shock from my mothers words. "Death Eaters."

"No!" Daria gasps, sitting back down next to me. "Oh, Mitchie, I'm so sorry." Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she pulls me towards her to hug me tighter.

"Daria," I squeeze her arm. "It's okay. You go and see McGonagall-"

"I can't leave you like this!" She exclaims, staring at me as though I'd gone mad. I give her a little smile and gently pry her hands from my shoulders.

"I'll be okay. You go on and I'll see you in class," I can tell she doesn't believe me so I give her a little push as further encouragement.

"I'll tell McGonagall. She'll make sure you can have the day off from classes-"

"No, no. I'll be okay. Trust me, I'm fine. Just go."

Her face is full of uncertainty and a little confusion but she stands after a moments consideration.

"Okay, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," I smile again, shooing her with my hands. As she leaves the Main Hall her head keeps turning in my direction, as though she expects me to break down the minute she leaves.

"Were you close to her?" Lily's soft voice startles me a little. When I turn to her, her green eyes are full of sympathy and it makes me a little uncomfortable. See, I don't really feel anything. I know it's sad and I'll miss her, but at the moment I'm really, honestly, fine.

"Um, yeah, I suppose. She lives-," I correct myself, "-lived in the south. Surrey. I live in Yorkshire so I never saw her that often. Usually once a year, in the summer, but sometimes she would visit for Christmas too."

I'm babbling. It doesn't look as though she minds though, the sympathetic look eases a little when she realises I'm not going to break down.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie."

"Thanks." Looking at the letter again I remember how she died and reach for a newspaper next to me. "You mind?" I ask Martin, the seventh year it belongs to. He looks sympathetic too as he shakes his head, passing it to me and I quickly avert my eyes from his. I flick through the paper, looking for any articles on Death Eaters to see if I can find out more.

Death Eaters Recruiting!

There it is, her name, Diane Harriet Shipper, in a list of people underneath the bold headline. Reading on, I learn that she was killed because she wouldn't become one of _his_ followers. I feel a sense of pride that she did the right thing, even if it did cost her her life.

"She didn't want to be a Death Eater, so they killed her," I tell the people around me, who are all radiating curiosity. The emotionless, matter-of-fact tone in my voice seems to shock some of them, a small first year girl even looks as though she's scared of me. I'm not a psychopath, I promise.

"Are you sure you want to go to classes today?" Lily asks as I look at the small photos of wanted Death Eaters surrounding the article.

"I'm sure. I should get something to eat," I change the subject, placing the letter from my mother in one of my robe pockets. A bell chimes from the teacher's table, signalling the end of breakfast and I quickly grab a piece of toast and a banana before vacating my seat.

"Here, you need to drink."

Remus Lupin, apparently appearing from nowhere, hands me a cup of water and I thank him, not looking into his face for too long in case he's showing sympathy as well. All this sympathy is making me feel bad for not being upset. It's just not the way I handle things, I suppose. I give a moment to recognise how kind Remus is, even though we don't really know each other, and I wonder why he's friends with the likes of Black and Potter. They must have some good qualities-

No! I stop that insane train of thought. Remus is just really tolerant and kind. Yes, that must be it.

 **A Few Hours Later**

As I sit in the never-anything-but-quiet library, I begin to think of my Auntie Diane and those evil, bastard Death Eaters. I've never really taken much notice of the war currently brooding in the Wizarding World but then again, it's never affected me up until now. I fear the fates of my parents, hoping beyond hope that they're not next and wondering if I really am too young for them to consider. I suspect not.

It's my opinion that a few of my fellow class "mates", namely baby-Black and his friend Crouch, have recently become Death Eaters. I share some classes with the Slytherin's and from my observations, they're definitely supporters of _him_. Regulus, who I have to sit next to in both Transfiguration and Charms, I've noticed, hasn't been rolling his sleeves to his elbows lately, a habit he's always had; which tells me that he must have something to hide under there.

I want to say something to him, tell him he's making a mistake, because I kind of like Regulus. Even though he's a Slytherin and his views concerning blood purity are far from similar to mine, he's never been nasty to me and he's really very smart. Something I've realised the more he's helped me with my classwork. I sometimes believe that the Black brothers should sit and compare notes. Sirius could teach Regulus to be more accepting and Regulus, well he could teach Sirius many things, including how not to be so bloody cruel to fellow students.

 _Hold on, how is it I've gone from Death Eaters to Sirius Black... Ah. Both evil in their own ways._

I close my Potions book, feeling hopelessly doomed, but telling myself that my knowledge of other subjects may make up for my more-than-probable failure of Potions.

Anyway, off to the common room.

"Oh, shit! Is that the time?"

"Shhhhh!"

 **AN: So...? Let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas to add to the story, get in touch! Favourite, review, follow.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Comic Humour

**AN: Okay, so this isn't the longest chapter ever but I just wanted to get it finished for all you who are waiting! Enjoy and please Follow and Review. I really do love hearing comments :)**

 **Tuesday 17th May 1977**

"Is there a problem with your book, Miss Mitchell?"

Professor McGonagall's stern voice breaks through my haze and, ripping my eyes away from the window, I stare at her in confusion.

"Professor?"

"No? Well, maybe your wand then?"

Glancing to my right, I see Regulus skilfully transfigure an old book into a black box. Seeing as we're in class, I assume that I'm probably supposed to be doing the same.

"Oh, sorry Professor," I cringe slightly under her hard eyes and rise from my seat, sheepishly taking my wand from my robe pocket. McGonagall's face doesn't soften but I feel her thin hand pat my shoulder lightly before she walks away.

"You could've nudged me or something," I scowl at my neighbour who, in turn, narrows his steely, grey eyes.

"You're not my responsibility," he replies coolly, turning back to his textbook, his fingers playing with the end of his left sleeve. As I stare at his long fingers, the urge to confront him with my suspicions grows. Instead of placing myself in a compromising, possibly dangerous position, I simply grab my own text book from my book bag and open it.

"Would you mind telling me what page I'm supposed to be on?"

"It doesn't really matter," Regulus admits, gesturing towards his box. "This is ridiculous and the class is nearly over."

 _How long have I been daydreaming?_

"Fine," I mumble, slouching back down onto my seat.

"Is it because of your Auntie?" His unexpected question angers me, despite the barely noticeable sympathetic look on his face. "I heard she died recently."

" _Yes_ ," I snap. "Death Eaters."

I don't know what I wanted from him. A confession? Guilt? Both as unlikely. As well as unnecessary, if I'm honest. He doesn't reply and his facial expression hardens, the cold attitude returning. We face McGonagall at the front of the classroom, both sitting stiffly in our seats, awkwardness settling between us.

Even at the start of the year, when McGonagall placed us in our assigned seats, I never felt awkward sitting next to Regulus. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't thrilled about my Slytherin neighbour and, of course, it had to be Regulus Black, of all people, but we just accepted it with equal maturity.

 _Apologise! Apologise!_

I can't make a classroom enemy out of Regulus. As selfish as it is, I'll need him in order to get through my OWLs! And his company wouldn't be missed either, especially in two of my least favourite lessons.

"Time to start tidying my classroom!" McGonagall's welcome announcement brings my school day to an end. "Chop, chop!"

Placing my book back into my bag, I turn to apologise to Regulus but he is gone. My eyes dart to the door and find him hurrying out of the classroom.

"Ugh!" I grunt in annoyance, realising I must chase after him if I'm to keep our sort-of, classmate friendship from deteriorating. Slinging my bag onto my back, I quickly dodge tables and students, soon finding myself speed walking (not running, that would be desperate) down the corridor, after Regulus.

"Regulus!" His back stiffens and his pace slows to a stop when I finally catch up to him. "Hi," I begin awkwardly, suddenly realising we've never spoken outside of a classroom or the library.

"Hello." His tone isn't annoyed or angry, but indifferent and confused, as though I was a stranger.

"Uh, yeah, so, um." _Good start_ , I scorn myself mentally, _just get to it_! "Right, so, I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you. I'm just, well, a bit sensitive, right now. However, I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were only-"

 _Oomf!_

I suddenly find myself hanging upside down by my ankle, Regulus' confused face the wrong way around. Realising I'd been attacked by a spell I've seen used on students many times before, I quickly whittle down my list of suspected attackers to four. No, three. Maybe two, I don't think Pettigrew would have the balls. As annoyed as I am, I can only think about writing to my mother, telling her that my decision to buy uniform trousers instead of skirts was a _fantastic_ idea and that she should listen to me more often.

"Well, well," Sirius Black, however would I have guessed? "Looks like we have a traitor in our mist, Prongs."

"Indeed it does, Padfoot. Indeed it does."

Sirius begins to hiss like a snake and Regulus' face twists into a scowl.

"At least we stick by our own, Sirius," he spits, reaching for his wand inside his robe pocket.

"Mr Black!" I try my hardest not to laugh, or even cry, when both brothers turn at the sound of McGonagall's voice shouting their name down the corridor. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

"We're just having some fun," Sirius grins, arrogantly. "Aren't we, Missy?"

 _Missy? Ooh, if I wasn't upside down right now! If you're going to call me a traitor of Gryffindor, at least have the bloody curtesy to know my name!_

On McGonagall's orders, I'm released from the spell and dropped, hard. My blood-filled head pounds violently and the pain in my temples, thankfully, overshadows my anger, otherwise I'd have probably received detention from McGonagall too.

 **1 Week Later**

"You look like an angry stalker."

I turn to my friend, Helen, who's currently smirking at me, and open my mouth to tell her to shut up. I don't, however, because I realise she's right.

"I just hate him!" I growl, squeezing my quill until it snaps in my hand. "Oh, fucking hell!"

I throw the broken quill across the Gryffindor common room, aiming towards a certain Sirius Black.

"You have to admit though-"

"Don't you d-"

"-he's drop-dead gorgeous."

I groan, rubbing the palms of my hands into my eyes, frustrated that Helen can't see how much of an arse he really is! I really do feel like punching that pretty, make up clad face of hers sometimes.

"Is that really all that matters to you? You know how awful he is, right?"

"Well, it's not all that matters. But it is very important," she wiggles her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me, lightly tossing her neat brown curls over her shoulder. "How do you know he's awful?"

"Excuse me? Are you blind? Or stupid? Or maybe just ignorant-"

"Hold on, now. You've never had a conversation with him, have you?"

I think about that for a moment and I honestly can't remember ever saying anything other than swear words to him.

"I don't need to have a conversation with him to see what he's like." I turn my body away from her slightly, indicating that I am done with this conversation. Unfortunately, as I turn, I catch the eye of Sirius, and a mischievous grin immediately spreads across his face. "Shit."

Twirling the feather end of my broken quill in his fingers, he makes his way across the common room, over to me.

"I believe this is yours?"

"It was," I growl, crossing my arms over my chest. "Now it's broken."

He chuckles. "Yes, and why is that, may I ask?"

"No, you may not."

Sirius nods, looking at the feather for a moment before placing it behind his ear. "I think I'll keep it. It can serve as a reminder of you," he winks arrogantly.

I snort, rolling my eyes to make it very clear that his bullshit charm won't work on me.

"She doesn't like you," Helen pipes up from behind me, an almost desperate, and even jealous, tone to her voice.

"I've noticed," he tells her, not taking his eyes off of me. My light blue eyes narrow defensively as it becomes clear he is trying to break me with his grey ones. "Your OWLs start tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I spit, wondering why he's still standing in front of me, his crotch inches from my face, which I'm sure he's well aware of.

"I was just thinking that you'd need a quill," he cocks his head, a slight smirk forming on his lips. "And seeing as I'm feeling kind, I thought you could borrow mine."

I sigh, frustrated by his stupid nonsense. "And why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. But if you do, all you need to do is come to my dorm tonight and we can arrange something."

The minutes following that are all a bit of a blur. I remember standing up. I remember reaching for my wand. After that, I have no idea what happened.

"Mitchie, what have you done?"

Helen's voice brings me back down to earth and I look nervously at Sirius, who is on the ground in front of me.

Laughter, full on, bellyaching laughter, bursts from me. Gripping my stomach, I crease over, trying to catch my breath as Sirius reaches for his hair to make sure it is still there. That causes another round of laughter, followed by another.

Lying in front of me is Sirius Black, angry that he doesn't know why I'm laughing and panicking because he knows it's bad.

"Sirius? Oh my!" Remus comes over, his shocked expression only just masking his laughter.

"What is it?"

"You're, um, well, orange," Remus lets out a little laugh but Sirius doesn't notice as he runs to the nearby window to see his reflection. All of his visible skin was, hilariously, covered in a strange orange rash, making him look like some sort of creature from a Muggle comic book.

" _What did you do_?" He roars, turning back around to face me.

"I- don't-" I shake my hand and head at the same time, laughing too much to form words. He takes out his wand, ready to strike but Remus quickly stands in front of me.

"Sirius, let's just get you down to Madam Pomfrey. She'll know what to do."

Sirius scowls at me, anger radiating from every inch of him. I'm almost scared. If he wasn't orange, I would be, but the orange completely takes the edge off of the anger. I can't help but to continue to laugh as Sirius, followed by all of his friends now, quickly exits the common room.

"Okay, okay," Helen giggles. "That was pretty funny. But we should get out of here before McGonagall comes looking."

"You're right," I reply, still laughing quietly as I gather my things and head towards the dorm, everyone in the common room staring at me in shock as I do so. Me and Helen reach our room to find Daria revising on the floor, surrounded by sheets.

"Daria," Helen begins. "You remember saying that Mitchie had a death wish."

"Yes, many times. Why?" She tears her curious eyes away from her work.

"I think you're definitely right about that."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Review and follow! New chapter will be up as soon as it is written. I want ideas for casual interactions between Mitchie and Sirius so if anyone has any ideas, I'm open to them! :)**


End file.
